


The Famous New Boy

by Hazzaskitten707



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Bottom Louis, Eleanor Calder & Louis Tomlinson Friendship, Famous Harry, Louis is a sassy bitch, M/M, Non-Famous Louis, Smut, Top Harry, larry stylinson - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-30
Updated: 2015-08-30
Packaged: 2018-04-18 01:40:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4687580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hazzaskitten707/pseuds/Hazzaskitten707
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry Styles is a world famous singer/actor but then he decided take a break from that and go back to high school at Westleaf high. Everybody in Westleaf high is super excited about having THE Harry Styles come to there school every girl wants to date him and every guy wants to be him, but when Harry gets there the only one that seems to catch his eye is a lad with a great arse and bright blue eyes named Louis Tomlinson, but the problem is that Louis doesnt want anything to do with Harry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Famous New Boy

**Author's Note:**

> Emily (Hazzaskitten707): i know this is short but its only the first chapter, other ones will be longer, i hope you guys liked it
> 
> Carter (Anintrotothealbum): I'm just here for editing, so all credit goes to Emily :)

Harry Styles is on his way to go to his new high school Westleaf high, he's excited but also scared that he won't be able to find any real friends, and moslyt every girlm and some guys just want in his pants, and some just want to be friends with him because he's famous.

Harry parks his car in the school parking lot and literally everybody was out side of the school waiting for Harry. They were all screaming and chanting this should be a fun year.

As Harry was walking to the school doors everybody was trampling him asking for stuff, but then this blonde hair boy grabbed Harry's arm and led him into the school.

"ALRIGHT EVERYBODY OUT OF THE WAY!" The blonde boy said in a thick Irish accent, as they got onto the school the Irish lad dragged Harry to an empty class.

"Hello mate I'm Niall," he said, offering his hand for Harry to shake.

"Hi I'm Harry, thanks for that back there," Harry said, taking Niall's hand and shaking it.

"I know who you are, everybody does, and no problem, that's what friends are for," Niall said.

Harry kind of pouted because he started to think Niall was just doing this to be noticed, but Niall noticed the pout and reassured Harry. 

"Don't worry lad I'm not doing this to be famous, I just figured you could use a real friend," Niall said and Harry smiled at him.

"Good, so how about you be a good friend and help me find my classes because I have no clue were to go," Harry said taking out his schedule.

"I feel so used," Niall said jokingly and Harry just laughed and handed Niall his schedule.

"Wow mate you and I have science, english, and history together. Come on let's go, first is science," Niall said and grabbed Harry's hand again.

After a few mintes of walking Niall and Harry stepped into a class witch deffinetley looked like science class.

"Okay, I'm going to go sit with my lab partner and you can go to talk to Mr.Finnt and he will assign you your lab partner," Niall told Harry before walking over to Liam. 

"Uh hi, I'm Harry Styles the new student," Harry said to the teacher and the teacher looked up.

"Yes yes um, we have to get you a lab partner, ummmm your going to work with... Louis Tomlinson," he said, pointing to a guy who looked up at the sound of his name.

Harry couldn't lie, he thought Louis was beautiful, and he just melted at his bright blue eyes, and he loved how soft his fringe laid on his forehead, he was wearing a white and red striped shirt with suspenders and bright red skinny jeans with white converse.

The teacher motioned for Louis to come over with them, and louis rolled his eyes but got up anyway and walked over to them.

"Yes Mr.Finnt?" Louis asked sassily.

"This is Harry Styles and he will be you new lab partner," Mr.Finnt explained.

"What? No please, anybody but him, I don't need some famous kid distracting me and making me mess up my grades," Louis said obviously not happy

"Louis that is not how you talk about another student, and he is going to be your partner and that's final," Mr.Finnt said and went back to his desk.

Louis huffed, turned around, and started to walk back to his table.

Harry may or may not have looked at his amazing arse as Louis walked away.

Harry followed and went to go sit down next to him on the black steel two person table.

"Hey I'm Harry Styles," Harry said sticking out his hand.

"I know," Louis said and ignored Harry's hand and just glared at Harry before turning back on the work he was doing before.

"Oh um okay, so what are we working on?" Harry asked confused on what to do.

"You pour the blue chemical into the purple one, and then add the vinegar and watch it do something then you help me fill up the lab worksheet," Louis told harry like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Harry took the blue liquid and poured it into the purple one but accidentally spilled a little of the blue one.

"Jesus Christ Harry," Louis said annoyed, and got some paper towels to clean it up, Harry just stayed quite. "Just finish pouring it, and then add the vinegar WITHOUT spilling it." Louis adds

Harry poured in the rest of the blue, then added vinegar without spilling any of it, then he turned a little to look at the worksheet that Louis was doing. 

"Can you not be so close, have you ever heard of personal space," Louis said turning to face harry

"Oh um sorry, just you said to help you with it so i was just, um, looking at it," Harry said, backing up a little.

Louis slid the paper in the middle of him and Harry, and since Harry and Louis had to look at the paper they both had to lean in, there heads where so close they where almost touching, Louis was looking down at the paper but Harry was looking at Louis, and admiring how beautiful this boy is, Harry has never seen anybody else like him before, I mean sure, he's had his fair share with some good looking people, but Louis was something else.

"Why are you staring at me?" Louis said knocking Harry out of his thoughts.

"Oh, um, no reason" Harry said clearing his throat.

"Okay, well, we have to write down a written response on what happ-," Louis got cut off by the teacher talking. 

"Class, I have decided to do a new project, you will be working with your lab partner, for this project I will give you and your partner two substances and you will have to find out how to separate them, I'm going to give you guys the last 10 minutes of class to talk while I'll come around and give everybody their substances," Mr.Finnt said to the class.

Harry turned to Louis, and when Louis noticed, he looked at Harry.

"So, um, would you like to come to my house after school today for the project?" Harry asked Louis.

"Yeah, I guess," Louis said in an annoyed tone.

"Okay meet me outside by my car," Harry said, and Louis just nodded and got on his phone.

"Hey mate, how was your first class?" Niall asked as he came up to Harry holding hands with the one guy he was working with.

"Not to bad actually, but who's this," Harry asked, pointing to the guy that was holding hands with Niall.

"This is Liam, my lab partner, and my boyfriend." Niall said with a smile.

"Hi, I'm Harry Styles," Harry said sticking out his hand. 

"Trust me I know," Liam said, shaking Harry's hand with a big smile on his face.

"Liam is a big fan of you," Niall said, and Liam nodded with a big smile.

"I'm glad to hear that," Harry said smiling.

"So Harry how is it working with Louis," Niall asked, and Louis turned his head to listen to Harry's answer as well.

"Its alright," Harry said and louis scoffed.

"He's a sassy one isn't he," Niall said. 

"Yeah he sure is," Harry said. 

Harry looked at Liam and Niall together, thery really where cute together, Liam looked all strong and manly but Harry could tell he was probably like a little puppy, I mean his eyes just give him that lost puppy look.

"How long have you guys been together?" Harry asked, Niall and Liam.

"2 years," Niall said, smiling at Liam.

"You guys are so adorable," Harry told them.

"Thank you, do you have a boyfriend or a girlfriend?" Liam asked, Harry came out as bisexual about a year ago in an interview. 

"Nope, I'm single," Harry said.

"Oh, well just about everybody in the school either wants to be you or date you," Liam told Harry.

"Not everybody," Louis said, as the bell rang and he got up and walked away.

"What's his problem anyway," Harry asked. 

"He wasn't always like this, but about a year ago he went through some stuff, and he's been like that ever since," Niall told Harry.

"What happened?" Harry asked curiously. 

"That's really not my place to say anything, maybe try and get him to tell you, it will be hard but it's worth a try," Niall said, as the three of them walked to history together, it turns out Harry and Liam have all the same classes, but Niall is only three of Harry's and Liam's. 

The day went by fairly fast, but it wasn't that bad mostly because Harry spent it with Niall or Liam, Liam is a pretty cool guy. He's nice and funny and so in love with Niall. 

Harry's is standing outside his car waiting for Louis to come outside, after about 5 minutes he finally saw Louis walk out of the school and walked over to Harry. 

"Hello Louis," Harry greeted Louis, but just gave one of those sarcastic smiles. 

Louis and Harry got in the car, and Harry started driving to his house, the drive was awkwardly silent but luckily the drive was only five minutes.

When Harry pulled into his driveway Louis scoffed. 

"What?" Harry asked.

"Nothing, just I kind of figured  _you_ would live in a place like  _this,_ " Louis said, getting out of the car.

Harry's house was huge and looked brand new. 

Harry unlocked the front door, and stepped inside, with Louis following, when they stepped inside Harry took off his shoes by the door, and asked if Louis would do that too, because Harry's mum doesn't like it when people track things in her house, Harry told Louis to follow him to his room.

When they got into Harry's room, Harry sat down on the bed, and told Louis to come sit down next to him so they could both look at Harry's laptop.

"So do you have any idea what we are supposed to be looking for?" Harry asked.

"Well we have to find a way to separate our substances, which are sand and salt, and to separate them we have to find the difference in their solubility," Louis said.

"English Louis, English," Harry said, having no idea what he just said.

"Solubility is to be able to be dissolved, especially in water," Louis explained.

"Oh okay well it's not due for a month so we can do that stuff later, you want do something else, like watch a movie or something?" Harry asked.

"With you, no," Louis said harshly. 

"Why do you not like me?" Harry asked.

"Because you are just a rich famous boy who thinks hes better then every body else, well news flash, not everybody wants to be you and not everyone wants to date you, especially me. I don't want anything to do to with you, but since we are lab partners, that obviously can't happen," Louis said casually with that sarcastic smile of his.

"I may be rich and famous, but I don't think everybody wants to be me, or date me, the only friends I actually really have is Niall and Liam, and you don't even know me so you really can't say that you want nothing to do with me," Harry said kind of offended.

"To bad I just did," Louis said, before getting his book bag and went downstairs. Harry heard his front door open and close moments later.

"This is gonna be a long year," Harry said to himself with a sigh.


End file.
